Vocaloid House
by Azure-Kun
Summary: Imagine if a bunch of Vocaloids lived in a house together? *Evil Laughter* Prepare to laugh, and cry with your favorite Vocaloid characters in a slice of life world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Len shuddered as he opened the kitchen door on this very rainy gray day in the Vocaloid house. He felt something demonic in the other room and just had to check it out. He just had to.

Len walked in after the door creaked open. He turned on the lights as Goosebumps came in when he yelled "Who is it?" Lightning cracked and the power went out. Len started to freak out and yelled for Luka. "LUKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Luka started running from her sewing machine (She was doing the finishing touches of her new outfit for the Miku Expo) and ran to see what was up. "Len? Are you ok? Aw, you poor little thing, you're obviously frightened." She quickly went to the attic and switched the power back on.

Len looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well, Except for a huge mess of wrappers on the floor. Waitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, a huge mess? Of wrappers?

Jeez, what was wrong with this house? Miku set up the basic rules of no trash, yet there was a huge mess on the floor. But where did it lead to?

"LENNNN!?" In a flash a scarf appeared out of nowhere. And then he appeared. Kaito said "What'cha up to?"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to find the culprit, for this!?" Len obviously annoyed pointed at the pile of wrappers. Kaito suddenly stopped breathing. And fainted. Just like that.

Len started shaking Kaito. Hard. Really, what would have made him collapse like that? Maybe he choked on his scarf? "Kaito?! Kaito, can you hear me?!"

"We gotta practice Erase or Zero later today! Kaito!"

Kaito didn't respond. Len dragged him to the living room by his scarf, and set him on a Leek couch. Maybe he would feel better if he had some rest. Len ran to his and Rin's room upstairs and put his Looker outfit on. From now on, he would be Len the detective!

Len the detective went back downstairs only to find more wrappers. This time it was a trail. A trail... leading to somewhere. Len the detective took out his magnifying glass and examined the trail. He followed it when he bumped into the fridge.

"OW!" Lightning flashed again. "Ugh, I hate lightning."

He opened the fridge just to find the usual. Leeks, and Oranges. And Butterflies. He closed the fridge. He shuddered for a moment when he heard a sudden movement. He hated rain, and the lightning, so any noise would frighten him. "As detective Len, I have to solve the problem!" He shuddered as he slowly opened the freezer.

Nothing was unusual, besides no ice cream and a PURPLE CLAD SWORDS-MAN?

The samurai gulped another sea salt ice pop and looked at the detective. "Oh, hey Len. What's up?"

Len being the detective he was solved the case! "Get out of the freezer."

Gakupo gulped another ice pop."Why?"

Len took a ice pop and starting licking it. It wasn't as good as orange lollipops, but still it was enough to crave the sweet tooth."Kaito fainted."

Gakupo took the last ice pop."That's it?"

"Yea. Kaito will kill you."

"He will? Ha,ha. I'll dance out of there!" After all he was known to be a dancing samurai. A samurai that can dance all night long. He ate the last ice pop and walked out of the freezer. "We need more ice cream."

"I agree."

"You wanna go to the supermarket now?"

"Sure."

Kaito and Len walked out the house in search of more sea salt ice cream.

Miku walked in the kitchen, and screamed on the top of her lungs. "KAIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ The Ordinary Supermarket

Gakupo and Rin went in the Vocaloid van, and zoomed to the Supermarket.

Gakupo looked on as something was thrown to the back of the van. He nearly hit the brakes as he saw the person next to him, just changed. There was a flash of lightning."Wait... Rin?"

Rin looked a bit annoyed after cringing to the lighting ."Yes?"

Gakupo put his foot on the gas."Where's Len?"

Rin looked at him, just like he'd seen a ghost."Eh? He's at the supermarket."

Gakupo hit the brakes when he noticed something in his blind spot."Then why is his body in the van?"

Rin pointed to the back of the van."That? It's my disguise."

Gakupo stopped at the red light that. He didn't want to get a ticket anytime soon."So... Len's been at the supermarket for how long exactly?"

Rin looked at her pocket, and pulled a lollipop out."A couple of hours. He's trying all of the new samples for Orange Ice cream."

Gakupo's eyes lit up when he heard about the free samples."He is?" Another Flash of lightning appeared.

Rin nodded. Gakupo drove in to the supermarket's parking lot, and saw that there was no room available near the store to fit a van. He sighed and looked at the roof. He noticed that there were cars parked on the roof, and circled the store to find the way to the roof.

Rin was getting frustrated, and wanted to get out. ASAP. "Geez, Gakupo can't you park farther away from the supermarket?

Gakupo looked at Rin like she was crazy. "There's lightning and rain outside, and you want to walk in that?"

Rin sighed. He did have a point after all. " Fine."

After a half hour, they found a spot, right next to the supermarket. They walked out of the car, and found a abandoned cart. Well, it had stuff in it, but nobody was near it.

So Gakupo and Rin decided to take it.

They went inside the store looking for the ice cream aisle. They headed all the way to the freezer aisle and looked for ice cream section of the aisle. Gakupo finally found the aisle, but slipped on a orange and fell.

Rin picked up the orange and forgot about Gakupo."What's an orange doing here?" Rin walked in the path where the orange rolled, and bumped into a stand.

A yellow haired teenage kid spoke. "Rin?"

Rin stared at this yellow haired kid, that looked like an exact opposite of her. She started to hug this person, and miraculously this person hugged back.

Rin yelled."Len!"

Len yelled back."Rin! Thanks so much for covering for me!"

A encasing of a sword hit Len.

"Gaku-"

"That's enough out of you!" Gakupo brought his sword out ready to fight.

"Y'know were at a public place... right?"

Gakupo got a tap on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Security." A middle aged, blue police officer with a metal rod right next to Gakupo's face was waiting for him to respond.

"Crap!" Gakupo was escorted outside, with that police guard.

Rin and Len looked behind them but the person bringing the orange ice cream samples, suddenly disappeared.

Where did the store clerk go?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note~ Hey there~! Chapter 3 is finally updated in a search for the ice cream!

I would love constructive criticism, so please review~!

IloveYugiohGX93- Am I really going that fast? I'll slow down.

* * *

Chapter 3~ Finding the store clerk

Rin sighed. "Geez, we gotta find that store clerk now!"

Len smiled. There always was a method to his madness."Didn't See-U get a part time at the supermarket?"

Rin shook her head."Oh, yea there's tons of other places to work at, but why at the supermarket?"

Len simply stated "Don't you remember? See-U needed a job, because we can't depend on Gakupo for his sword shows."

Rin added to Len's statement. "And Kaito eats too much Ice Cream."

Len smiled, at the thought of their friend."See-U is still amazing though."

Rin started yelling."Yup! But now we gotta find her."

Len was going back to his detective mode again."How can we attract her to the crime scene?"

Rin immediately thought of food."Hmmmm, What's her favorite food?"

Len shrugged."I dunno."

Rin took a moment, and then devised a plan."Do you want to start saying her name, and hope she responds?"

Len gave Rin a hi-five and went into the next aisle."Sure~!" He then started screaming See-U's name.

Rin ran to the cereal aisle screaming "SEE-U!"

After about half an hour the two yellow haired brats were tired. They've been screaming at the top of their lungs for someone who should have made contact with one of them already. They were now exactly where they started, and the ice cream sample clerk was still nowhere to be found. And so was Gakupo. Just then, See-U arrived with a cart of ice cream and was told by her manager to put it away.

The two teenagers screamed as they saw their friend. "SEE-U!" They were both about to give her a hug when she pushed them both away.

She sighed. "Geez, what's up with you two?"

Len stated "We've been waiting for days now, and the store clerk that brought out the new orange ice cream is nowhere to be found!"

"Really? Maybe the clerk's on break, and they don't have a replacement." She dragged the heavy cart filled with ice cream to the designated freezer.

Both teenagers yelled at the same time."But it's been forever!"

See-U smiled at what she thought were little kids."It may seem like forever, but you've got to wait."The cart filled with Ice Cream was almost empty, and then See-U would have to return for another cart.

Rin and Len started whining. "But waiting is hard!"

"Fine, if you want a sample so badly, I'll go check who's handing out the samples. It's probably a intern of the sort." See-U took her phone out and called someone. "Hey Gumi. Who's running the sample stands right now?"

Rin and Len were shocked. They thought the only person who actually worked at the supermarket was See-U. But Guni? That probably explained why she disappears half the time.

See-U heard the reply and immediately raised her voice."Teto? No way, when did she st-TODAY?" She then took a moment to count to 10, and told Gumi thanks, and closed her cell phone. She then faced Len and Rin, and smiled. "I think I found your store clerk."

Len and Rin smiled and hugged See-U, even though they knew she hates hugs. Both of them said at the same time "Let's go find that store clerk!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~The Mysterious store Clerk

Len sighed."Geez, where is Teto?"

Rin sighed."We've been searching everywhere!"

Len yelled."Well, do you want to wait at the stand?"

Rin replied in the same tone."Well, do you want to find Gakupo?"

"Well said, now let's go find Teto!" Len raised his hand in the air, ready for a hi-five.

"Yea!" Rin gave a hi-five back to Len.

Just then a very tall person, that wore a oversized coat, with green hair, slowly walked by. Rin and Len thought that it was Gumi, and ran after her. The green person started running as well, and it was a chase. Every time the person made a sound, it was like heels clacking in the midist.

Rin and Len were huffing and puffing, as they took every chance they could for air. Rin tapped Len's shoulder, and the two eventually stopped. Len was obviously annoyed and said "What's the matter? You tired? C'mon make it quick! That dude is running away!"

Rin smiled. "I got a better plan. How about if we corner that person?"

Len smiled at her remark. "You take the right side, and I'll take the left side of the aisle. Then that person can't leave!" Rin nodded at his grasp of this concept, and procceded to their designated areas. Now that mysterious person was looking at the gummi part of the candy aisle.

Rin and Len both slowly crept up on her, and then tore the long coat away from this mysterious person. It turns out, it was Gumi with very long high heels.

She screamed, which made everyone in the candy aisle stare at the three, and then Gumi sighed of relief that it was these 2 idiots, and not anyone else.

"Hey, Gumi, do you know where Teto is?"

"Yea, Gumi, were trying to find her. Y'know where she is?"

"I have a couple questions before I call Teto. Will you two come to my office?"

Rin and Len whispered among each other, like this was some big corporal meeting and that every move made a huge difference. Once they finally came to a decision, Rin said."If you give us a free packet of Ice cream, sure."

"Fine." Gumi took off her heels, and put her bare feet on the ground. "But you've got to carry me."

Rin and Len looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Gumi smiled."Yup! Carry me to my office!"

Rin and Len agreed and dragged her to her office. Once she got all comfy in her seat, she asked a store clerk to hand Rin and Len each a sample of orange ice-cream. They devoured it all. For Rin and Len it was very awkward.

Gumi smiled. "Let's get to business, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-This time we go to Gakupo, instead of focusing on Len and Rin.

Chapter 5~

"I'm going to confiscate your sword, sir." This security guard was calm and collected for such a tense moment. At this moment, he couldn't tell if the sword was fake or real, and his gun couldn't do anything about it. He was lucky that his partner had a tazer. Speaking of his partner, where was he? He pondered deeply about that idiot, and what the hell was he doing.

The samurai, responded. "Do you have to?" The man didn't respond, and Gakupo was waving his hand in front of his face. The crowd now dispersed, and Gakupo put his sword back in his sheathe. He then ran to find those 2 brats who ditched him. He then found himself in the vegetable aisle, and wandered around to find his favorite thing in the world. Eggplants. He wandered around the aisle like a mad-man looking for this miraculous thing. He searched, but to no avail.

He thought to himself, what was an Eggplant anyway? It was obviously a vegetable. But why wasn't it in this aisle? He then thought, was an eggplant a fruit? No, it couldn't be.

He then went to the fruit section of the store, and saw eggplants. He immediately got mad, and ran to the nearest store clerk, who happened to be See-U.

Gakupo immediately drawed his sword at See-U and yelled, "Why is a Eggplant a fruit?"

See-U was frightened, but answered the question like a normal store clerk. " An Eggplant would be a botanical fruit. So, you can put your sword down, y'know."

Gakupo put his sword back in his sheathe. "But isn't it a vegetable?"

See-U replied almost immediately. "It's a fruit."

Gakupo thought she was trying to be smart, so he wanted confirmation from a upper source."How do you know?"

"Here, let me search it for you." See-U pulled out her phone, and searched Eggplant. The first result was a Wikipedia page, and she made Gakupo read it.

Gakupo was frustrated, and wanted to talk to the crazy person who would label an eggplant as a fruit. "Can I talk to your manager?"

See-U nodded. "Ah well, ok. Follow me then~!"


End file.
